Cell phones and smartphones, sometimes referred to as user equipment (UE), are ubiquitous in modern life. UEs can be used to check e-mail, place cellular- and internet-based calls, maintain calendars and provide a myriad of applications. A convenient feature provided by many UEs is the video call. As the name implies, the video call includes both an audio and a video component to enable users to have “face-to-face” discussions. This can be particularly useful for business meetings or for families to stay in touch over long distances (e.g., soldiers on deployment), among other things.
Presently, a video call can be transferred from one UE to another. Due to existing technological limitations, however, little flexibility is provided when transferring video calls. The transferor (the person who is transferring the call) can generally only transfer the call as a video call, for example. Similarly, the transfer target (the person to whom the call is being transferred) is only presented with two choices—accept the video call or decline the call altogether. Thus, neither party is provided with any flexibility when transferring what has already been established as a video call.